kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Doubt, a Picture Message, and a Helping Hand
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Ankh threatens to leave OOO for Kazari and the Greeed while investigating the evolution of humanity while Eiji tries to find more about Hina. Plot Being saved by his creator, the Neko Yummy parasitizes Monta once more with Kazari stopping Kamen Rider OOO from pursuing with a warning hit. Revealing that he expected Ankh's condition, Kazari offers Ankh a mutual partnership between the two of them. Though Ankh agrees with the reasons, he asks Kazari to leave to give him time to fully consider the proposition. Ankh explains to Eiji the nature of the other Greeed before leaving to think on Kazari's offer, still vexed by Eiji still wanting to save Monta. Eiji is left by himself, when he receives a call on Shingo's phone, only for Hina to appear behind him asking him how he has her brother's phone. Before he can answer, Eiji collapses due to the strain from the fight with Kazari. Hina brings him to the Cous Coussier, with Chiyoko ruminating on how Eiji had brought Hina in, and now Hina has brought Eiji in. Eiji reveals to Hina the truth about Shingo and Ankh. He makes a promise to Hina that he will find a way to save Shingo, because he feels that if he does not help people when given the chance, he will regret his decision forever. Ankh continues to use the iPhone, amazed at how much information it provides him, as Shintaro tracks him, forcing Kougami to change his tactics. As Monta is being force fed due to the Yummy's growing control, he attracts a crowd of bystanders who upload photos of him to the Internet, which Ankh soon finds, notifying him of the Yummy's completion. Eiji leaves the Cous Coussier, but not before Chiyoko tells him of Monta's presence at a nearby restaurant. Hina tries to stop Eiji from going while he is still hurt, but Eiji merely states he will be alright. Eiji arrives at the restaurant just as Ankh does, asking if he will continue to do as he says. Eiji replies that he will not be merely a tool for Ankh as Kazari arrives, elated that Ankh will side with him instead of Eiji. As Kazari prepares to kill Eiji, Ankh pushes Kazari out of the way, stating that he would rather work with humans because he can trust them, as he has seen photos of Kazari following him on the Internet. Kazari is angered and attacks, but Ankh gives Eiji the Core Medals so he can transform into Kamen Rider OOO. During the fight, Kamen Rider OOO is beat as Takakiriba, and loses the Kamakiri Medal while being able to take three of Kazari's, leaving the Greeed weakened as his chest armor dissolves. As Kazari falls back, the Neko Yummy consumes Monta's body. Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO, but finds it even more difficult to attack the Neko Yummy, without harming Monta inside. With another slash, he sees Monta inside the Yummy, and he realizes that if he just cuts through the Cell Medals, he can pull Monta out. Ankh throws Eiji one of the new Medals (the Cheetah Medal) he got from Kazari, and Kamen Rider OOO transforms into Takatoratar Combo. Using the Cheetah Medal's super speed, Kamen Rider OOO is able to deliver a barrage of kicks on the Neko Yummy, opening the monster's belly enough for him to pull Monta out before he uses the Medajaribur's Triple Scanning Charge to destroy the Neko Yummy. After the fight, Ankh and Eiji watch Monta being sent to a hospital, with Eiji remarking on the man's change of heart after going through the possession. However, he is soon taken aback by Monta's request to go to the hospital cafeteria, with Ankh remarking on how humans cannot control themselves. As they leave, they are approached by Kougami's aide, Erika Satonaka. She the brings out a tablet computer which shows Kousei Kougami, who tells the two men that they are to all celebrate the birth of their meeting. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo, Takakiriba, Takatorartar Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Boy: , * Police: * Man: * Woman: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kamakiri Medal ***(-One Batta Medal) **Yellow ***Two Tora Medals (+One Tora Medal) ***Two Cheetah Medals (+Two Cheetah Medals) *The episode title refers to Hina's doubt towards Eiji saving her brother, how Kazari and the Neko Yummy were found out, and Eiji saving Fukuji from the Neko Yummy. *First time for OOO using the Cheetah Legs. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm, Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents, A Cat, Evolution, and a Glutton and Doubt, a Picture Message, and a Helping Hand. DSTD08611-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08611-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢疑いと写メと救いの手｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢疑いと写メと救いの手｣ Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider OOO